The present invention relates to filtration devices for use in surgical settings inside the body. During surgical procedures, such as cardiovascular procedures, for example, valve replacement, there is a possibility that particulate and tissue matter can break away from the main tissue and enter the blood stream. If this particulate enters the blood stream, it can clog blood vessels, for example, in the brain, leading to a stroke, or in the lungs, kidneys or intestines leading to an embolism, all catastrophic conditions. It is believed that these situations may occur in up to 15% of cardiovascular surgeries and procedures.
Current technology uses filters, to cover the connection points of the vessels reaching the brain in the aortic arch, but does not filter any particulates that may flow through the aortic arch into the blood stream of the descending aorta. Accordingly, the potential for some of the catastrophic dangers remain.